


The Secret Santa Swap

by YellowBananaOwl



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Molokai. How Arthur ended up with Martin in the Secret Santa exchange. Implied Martin/Arthur. Script format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Santa Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to the incredibly talented Mr Finnemore, I'm just playing with them.   
> This little thing is written for the January challenge on letscreatecabinpressure.tumblr.com

The Secret Santa Swap

_(Douglas comes into the galley on his way to the bathroom.)_  
Arthur: Douglas?  
Douglas: Ah, Noel! How's the birthday coming?  
Arthur: I'm Arthur, Douglas, and you know it's not my birthday.  
Douglas: Isn't it? _(sniggers)_  
Arthur: No, my birthday is in June. But I want to ask you something.  
Douglas: I see. Now, what is the topic from which you so desperately crave my knowledge?  
Arthur: The secret santa.  
Douglas: It's quite simple, really. You have a slip with a name on it, you give a gift to said person. Voila. It's not exactly rocket science.  
Arthur: I know _that_ , but can I swap with you?  
Douglas: What?  
Arthur: I heard you talking to Mum, and then to Skip while I was in the locker, and I heard that you were swapping names. And you have Skip now, right? Even if you got him first and then gave him to Mum. Why didn't you want Skip in the first place? Anyway, can I swap with you?  
Douglas: Why do you want him?  
Arthur: Just forget it. It's not important.  
Douglas: Now, don't be shy, Arthur. Why are you so keen on getting Martin?  
Arthur: No reason, I just thought that ...  
Douglas: You thought? That's new.  
Arthur: HEY!  
Douglas: What was your thought, Arthur?  
Arthur: I just thought that since Skip was so brilliant to come up with this flight deck Christmas thing, it would be nice to give him something in return.  
Douglas: Does this thing happen to be this festive creation I see you working on behind you?  
Arthur: It might be.  
Douglas: Let me see? Is that a certain hat I'm spotting?  
Arthur: N, don't look! It's not done yet. Will you swap with me?  
Douglas: Spoil sport! Now, who do you have? Let me think. You must have Carolyn, am I correct?  
Arthur: Yes, please don't tell her I wanted to switch.  
Douglas: Now, what do I get if I swap with you?  
Arthur: You get the wine from Mum, don't you? You already know that.  
Douglas: I mean, what's in it for me?  
Arthur: Ah, I haven't thought about that.  
Douglas: And yet you have started on a gift for someone you didn't get in the draw.  
Arthur: Yes.  
Douglas: And you have nothing to give to your poor, old mother.  
Arthur: Can you help me? And please don't tell her. Especially not the old bit.  
Douglas: You really want Martin, don't you?  
Arthur: Yes, please.  
Douglas: And why?  
Arthur: I told you why.  
Douglas: And I don't believe you. Not completely.  
Arthur: Well it is true.  
Douglas: Then why is the colour of your face suddenly identical to my Pétrus '05? I'm actually surprised you're still standing up.  
Arthur: Please, Douglas. I'll make a surprise for you too.  
Douglas: Ah, a bonus gift! Now we're talking. Fine. I have no idea what to give our _dear Captain_ anyway. There's no way he's taking any more landings or any more cheese than he already is. I do, _however_ , have an idea for Carolyn.  
Arthur: So you'll swap with me?  
Douglas: Yes.  
Arthur: Brilliant! Thank you, Douglas. Oh, I can't wait for Skip to get my present.  
Douglas: Why can't you?  
Arthur: Um ...   
Douglas: Nevermind. I'm bored now.  
Arthur: And I can't wait for you to get your surprise either!  
Douglas: I must admit I'm curious. Anyway, I was on my way to the toilet. Enjoy your Skip, Arthur. In every sense of the word.  
Arthur: _(Laughs nervously)_


End file.
